On Engagments
by BaranoShiko
Summary: Yuuri puts his foot down. Wolfram moves it.


I'm back ... with more quick short happy crack and non-crack stories! All together now - YEAH!

Okay enough of that. I'm absolutely bogged down with school and other stuff, so not much stuff will be coming up. Most assuredly no stories longer then one or two chapters. This could be the last one seen for a while. So why don't we get on with it?

I've had the basic idea for this floating around in my head for a while and I couldn't pass up the chance to write it down. I can't say much more without spoiling the whole thing for you, so I'll write more at the end.

Disclaimer - If I owned it things that happened wouldn't have, and things that haven't happened would have. Understand?

Summary -Yuuri puts his foot down. Wolfram moves it.

* * *

On Engagments by BaranoShiko

* * *

"Daaaaaaaaaddyyyyyyyyyy!" Yuuri looked up from the paperwork Gunter had given him as his daughter skipped into the room, shortly followed by Wolfram. She propped her face in her hands as she bent over the tall stack of signed papers. "What cha doing?"

Yuuri grinned and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Work. Work. And…" He waved to the papers stacked on his desk. "More work."

Wolfram snorted. "Making up for past years of doing none, no doubt."

Yuuri mock glared at the blonde. "Excuse me for finally being able to read this writing and respond without having to have you, your brothers, or Gunter check it over."

Greta glanced between her fathers and rolled her eyes. Spinning away from the desk she settled herself in a cushioned chair and continued to watch the two bicker. When Conrad and Gwendal came in from their monthly border check she gave them a grin and a wave. She chuckled when Gunter ran into Gwendal as he entered the room behind another stack of papers.

The small noise was enough to make both the young men look up from where they were. They blinked slowly as they observed Conrad helping Gunter pick up the papers he'd dropped. Yuuri gave a low moan.

Gwendal stared at them from above the two others. "The two of you bicker like an old married couple."

Wolfram snorted as Yuuri grumbled. Climbing to his feet Conrad chuckled. "Speaking of marriage …"

"Oh no! Don't you dare start on that again." Yuuri waved his hands in front of him. "I already told you it wasn't going to happen!"

"But your Majesty!" Gunter set down the stack of papers. "You must admit that it's high time something was done about it!"

"Alright, here's what's going to happen …" Yuuri drew in a deep breath. "Nothing!"

Wolfram sighed resignedly. "Yuuri … We need to discuss this."

"No. Not happening."

"But Daddy," Greta sat on the edge of her chair. "You and Papa …"

"No."

Gwendal stared at the king. "It's your duty."

"Sorry. It's not happening." Yuuri got up and with a short tug of his coat, walked out of the room.

-----

A short while later Wolfram knocked on the open door to the rooms he shared with the king. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri turned and looked at him for a moment, then returned to staring out the window. Wolfram quietly crossed the room towards the dark haired man. Silently he wound his arms around the other man's waist. Yuuri glanced at him as his tanner hands covered the mazoku's. A small smile lifted the king's mouth. Wolfram nodded slightly in affirmation.

They stood in silence for many long minutes before Wolfram ventured to speak again. "Yuuri. We do need to talk about it."

Yuuri sighed and turned fully away from the window. His arms found Wolfram's waist and settled there. He tilted his head slightly to look into the vivid green eyes of the shorter man. "I know … It's just that I … I'm … I'm scared."

Wolfram's hand came up and caressed the side of his cheek. "Why? You've nothing to be frightened of."

"It's too soon. Far to soon for my liking." Yuuri dropped his head onto Wolfram's shoulder and nuzzled into the blue fabric. "I don't want things to change this soon."

Wolfram stroked the dark hair of the other. "None of us are saying anything has to happen tomorrow or this year even. We just need to talk about it." Black and gold hairs mingled as Wolfram settled his cheek on the crown of Yuuri's head. His voice was softer when he continued. "It's going to happen sooner or later, despite the protests either of us might have."

Yuuri nodded. "Was Greta upset when I left?"

"No. She understands that this is hard for us, especially for you." Wolfram closed his eyes. "She's willing to wait for you to be ready, but we can't make her wait forever. She needs our support."

Yuuri chuckled. "Do you think this was how our parents were?"

"My mother, no. Your mother, no. Your father, maybe." Wolfram nuzzled the black hair. "We were extremely lucky to have their full support, considering the stories you've told about such situations in your home world."

Yuuri lifted his head. Glancing sideways he met the eyes of the other man. "Wolfram …"

Wolfram shook his head. "We just want to talk Yuuri. Greta isn't a little girl anymore; she's a young woman. I know you've seen the boys watching her. She understands dating and courting … Jeremy was the one to introduce her to that. What she needs is to talk to her father about engagement and marriage."

"You mean _fathers_. You agreed long ago to be her second parent. You sealed that promise with a kiss." Yuuri took the opportunity to press a kiss the Wolfram's lips.

Wolfram smiled when he pulled away. "My mistake. She needs to talk to _us_." He tapped Yuuri on the nose. "We'll wait until you're ready, wimp."

"Thank you." Yuuri cupped Wolfram's face in his hands. "I don't know where I'd be without you here." He pressed a kiss to the mazoku's forehead. "I love you."

Wolfram smiled and interlaced their hands, letting the sun glimmer off the two gold bands. "'Until death do us part …'"

Another silence settled over the pair. Yuuri tucked the smaller blonde's head under his chin and rested his cheek on it. At length he spoke. "Hey, Wolfram?"

"Mmmm…?" Wolfram rubbed Yuuri's back to let his know he was listening.

"Give me a few days, maybe a week or two, to get used to the idea. Then we'll talk to Greta together. Alright?"

Wolfram nodded against the king's black jacket, and pulled the man he'd married closer.

* * *

The End

* * *

Awww ... Aren't they sweet?

Okay, how many thought the wedding/engagement deal was about Yuuri and Wolfram? Come on, raise your hands. Don't be shy. If you did, I did my job right.

Yeah, I've been wanting to write something where Yuuri and Wolfram deal with Greta growing up. Logical situation? Engagement, of course!

I'd love to hear your comments! So click the little button below to send a review!


End file.
